barleythethingfandomcom-20200215-history
Lewis's Honchkrow
Lewis' Honchkrow '(Japanese: 'ルイスのドンカラス ''Ruisu's Dongkarasu'') was the first Pokémon caught by Lewis in Sinnoh, and his eighth overall. History Honchkrow, as a Murkrow, first debuted in Pester Control!, where he stole food from the group, using Haze to get away. He later encountered the group again while they were having dinner and stole their food once more. The group then gave chase and managed to corner Murkrow in a clearing. There, they learnt that Murkrow was giving the food to an injured Starly in order to build its strength. After Lewis healed Starly with a Potion, Starly thanked both Lewis and Murkrow and flew away. Lewis praises Murkrow, who reluctantly thanks Lewis for the help. Lewis then challenges Murkrow to a battle, who accepts. Murkrow made good use of Haze to hide itself from Aipom, who took several powerful hits from Wing Attack. Eventually, Aipom was able to strike Murkrow with Focus Punch, sending it flying into a tree. Lewis used the opportunity to throw a Poké Ball and catch Murkrow. Murkrow was used to help train a wild Piplup in Shock to the System!, providing some target practise while she attempted to learn Ice Beam. In Mine Away Home!, Murkrow was sent out as Lewis' second Pokémon in his Gym battle against Roark. He battled against Roark's Onix and was able to land a few early hits with Wing Attack using Haze as a cover. However, Onix was quickly able to blow away the smoke and land a hit on Murkrow with Iron Tail. Using this to their advantage, Lewis commanded Murkrow to use Assurance, dealing more damage to Onix due to Murkrow having been hit immediately prior. After Onix used Harden to boost its Defence, Murkrow had a harder time dealing damage and was eventually defeated by Stone Edge. Murkrow was Lewis' first Pokémon in his Gym battle against Gardenia in As Green as Grass-Types! ''He battled against Gardenia's Turtwig, who proved to be a powerful opponent. Murkrow initially had a difficult time against Turtwig, as the Grass-type used Double Team to avoid Murkrow's attacks and then strike back with powerful moves like Double-Edge and Leaf Storm. Eventually, Murkrow was able to land a hit on Turtwig with Assurance and finally knock it out with a barrage of Wing Attacks. When Gardenia sent out Cherrim, Murkrow was recalled. He was sent out later on in the battle to face Gardenia's final Pokémon; Roserade. He was able to prevent Roserade from using a sunlight-boosted Solar Beam by using Haze to block the sun. Murkrow was then able to land a few hits with Wing Attack before being defeated by Poison Jab. While training with Lewis in ''Gale-Force Bravery!, Murkrow managed to learn Aerial Ace. When the group later encountered a family who were taking shelter from a storm. The father of the group gave Lewis a Dusk Stone, in case he wanted to evolve his Murkrow in the future. Later, when the storm hit, a group of wild Pokémon were being buffeted by the gale at the edge of a cliff. Murkrow expressed a desire to save them, but the strong winds made it difficult for it to fly and it was sent crashing to the ground. When the wild Pokémon fell off the cliff they were on, Lewis quickly gave Murkrow the Dusk Stone so that it could evolve into Honchkrow. With his larger size and advanced flying skills, Honchkrow was able to use Aerial Ace to boost his speed and catch the Pokémon before they hit the ground. The next day, Honchkrow was used to battle the father of the family and revealed that it had learnt Dark Pulse upon evolving, using it to defeat the father's Dusclops. Honchkrow was Lewis' second Pokémon in his battle against Maylene in Aura Unleashed! He battled Maylene's Machoke and was able to easily defeat it with Aerial Ace. When Maylene sent out Lucario, he prepared to battle the Aura Pokémon too, but Riolu's enthusiasm caused Lewis to switch out Honchkrow. After Riolu's loss, Honchkrow was sent out to face Lucario once again. Despite having the aerial advantage, Lucario was able to use the walls of the battlefield to jump up to Honchkrow's level. Honchkrow managed to land a few hits with Dark Pulse and Aerial Ace before attempting to use Haze to block Lucario's vision. However, Lucario was able to sense Honchkrow's Aura and hit him with Aura Sphere. As Honchkrow fell, Lewis was reminded of Deoxys' spinning technique from Space-Age Scares! ''and had Honchkrow mimic it with Aerial Ace. The force of Honchkrow's spin was enough to deflect Aura Sphere and knock out Lucario, earning Lewis the Cobble Badge. In ''A Battle Sendoff!, Lewis used Honchkrow in his battle against Cynthia, going up against her powerful Garchomp. After being struck with a powerful Draco Meteor, Honchkrow suddenly learned Mirror Move and dealt major damage to Garchomp with his own Draco Meteor. Despite this, Garchomp was able to quickly recover and defeat Honchkrow with Dual Chop. Lewis left Honchkrow at Professor Juniper's Laboratory when he decided to go to Johto. Personality and characteristics Honchkrow is a relatively serious Pokémon, showing little emotion in the presence of others. He is shown to have a softer side, as shown by his desire to help an injured Starly, despite not knowing it. This softer side was also shown in Gale-Force Bravery! and it was his desire to help others that drove Murkrow into evolving. Honchkrow is also shown to be quite prideful, as seen in his reluctance when thanking Lewis for helping him. Despite this reserved nature, Honchkrow has no problem obeying Lewis' commands in battle. Moves used Moves used via Mirror Move }} }} }} }} }} Trivia * Honchkrow was Lewis' first Sinnoh Pokémon to fully evolve.